fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles zi Britannia
''' Charles Zi Britannia '''is one of the main antagonists of ''Code Geass. ''He was the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, the father of Lelouch Vi Britannia (and many others) and V.V.'s twin brother. He had a Geass power that allows him to suppress and alter the memories of those he achieved eye contact with, but lost his power in exchange for V.V.'s code which granted him immortality. History Background Charles Zi Britannia had 108 consorts and installed most of his children into important positions throughout the Holy Britannian Empire to see what their true abilities were. Along with his older brother V.V., Charles actually planned to make all of mankind equal and truthful by destroying "God", the collective consciousness of Humanity, and thus uniting every living being as one mind that was incapable of deceit. A ten year old Lelouch vi Britannia questioned Charles why he did not protect his fifth wife, Marianne vi Britannia. Appearing iritated by this, Charles disowned Lelouch, and then sent Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia to Japan as political hostages. Code Geass Lelouch was brought before Charles by Suzaku Kururugi, who requested to be made as one of the Knights of the Round as a reward, which Charles granted him because of Suzaku's willingness to sacrifice his friendship with Lelouch to begin his quest to change Britannia from within. He then used his own Geass power to rewrite Lelouch's memory and suppress his Geass, which he also did to the students of the Ashford Academy. Charles decided to make further use of Lelouch by making him contribute to Europe's annexation until his return at Ashford. Charles trusted Suzaku enough to lead him to the Sword of Akasha, which barely anyone else have ever seen. C.C. suggested that V.V. was the one who gave Charles his Geass, though the specific nature of their Code was to destroy the gods. In actuality, Charles is V.V.'s twin brother, whose process of ageing was halted at an early age because he became immortal. At the Sword of Akasha, V.V. asks Charles why he did not tell Nunnally about Zero's identity and Charles replied that there is no point and it is unnecessary. Charles initially possessed a Geass power, but gave it up in exchange for immortality when Lelouch and the Black Knights attacked the Geass Directorate. Lelouch trapped Charles inside the Sword of Akasha, or so he believed, until Charles announced to the world that he was still alive during the formation ceremony of the UFN and declaring that all Zero had done was made it that whoever won the ensuing war would control the entire world; at that time, the world was literally divided between Britannia and the UFN. During the Second Battle of Tokyo, Charles arrived in Area 11 himself, much to the shock of Lelouch, and entered the Sword of Akasha through the Thought Elevator at Kamine Island. Once arrived, Lelouch confronted Charles once again and soon after, Marianne, C.C. and Suzaku all arrived. During the time, Charles finally told Lelouch the truth of the events regarding his mother's death and all that occurred, including his real reason for sending him and Nunnally to Japan as political hostages. He and Marianne then explained their only one true goal and began to initiate the Ragnarok Connection. However, despite being told everything, Lelouch rejected his parents and all they believe. Lelouch saw Charles' ultimate goal as nothing more than creating stagnation that would doom mankind, rather then save it, and turned the gods against Charles, destroying him and Marianne. Just before his death, Charles warned Lelouch that Prince Schneizel el Britannia's world would be the one that awaits him on the outside. Personality Charles saw his children as extensions of the collective consciousness rather than Human beings, and showed little concern for their well being. He plotted to destroy the collective consciousness, thus uniting Humanity as a single mind. In spite of this, Charles did show some care for a select few of his children particularly Lelouch and Nunnally. He is very perceptive of his children's relationship especially between Lelouch and Nunnally. Publicly a strong proponent of Social Darwinism, Charles actually planned to make mankind equal and truthful by destroying "God", the collective consciousness of Humanity, and thus uniting every living being as one mind that was incapable of deceit. He reiterated that traditional morals of not murdering, deceiving, stealing and remaining faithful to one's spouse are counter-progressive lies made by the weak to defend themselves, and that this is Britannia's duty to show the world. Despite openly supporting warfared, he viewed it as an ineffective tool compared to diplomacy and bargaining. Above all else, he hated deceit, seeing it as the root of all evil, which was apparently brought about by trauma during his childhood wherein members of the imperial family lied and murdered for the right to succeed to the throne. Abilities Charles has gained an immortal code to resurrect himself after killing his brother V.V. After attaining immortality, his code mark was placed on his right hand. Charles' Geass allowed him to freely alter an individual's memories at will, and also seal the Geass on others, as well as physical senses such as sight, though they are always ways to break these seals, such as contact with an immortal or sheer willpower, though the latter may have only been possible thanks to his death. He can use his power more than once on a person. Quotes *"You're a fool, Lelouch. God cannot be defeated by the power of a King!" *"War has historically been an action favoured by idiots." *"Lelouch, I will now answer your previous question. Half a century ago, my elder brother and I existed in a Hell on Earth, our family were just rivals competing for the throne. Assassinations occurred with regularity, dealing with betrayal and spawned by lies. Killing each other off, my own mother fell victim to it. My brother and I were sick and angered by the world, we therefore both sworn an oath; to create a world without lies." *"All men are not equal! Some are born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every Human is inherently different; yes this why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is. What of the E.U. which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with it's equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous. Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son, Clovis, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate, and in the end, the future shall be ours. All hail Britannia!" *"The world lies! Thou shalt not commit murder, thou shalt not bear false witness, thou shalt not cheat, thou shalt not steal, thou shalt not covet they neighbour's wife. All of these are lies! Mere illusion, nothing more! They don't want to be killed, they don't want to be robbed. Using the twin lies of justice and morality, the weak endeavor to protect themselves. But the first truth is that the strong devour the weak, so let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches and power! We of Britannia shall feast upon the raw flesh of the world itself! We must crush this deception and bring fourth the truth! All Hail Britannia!" Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Liars Category:Extremists Category:Monarchs Category:Hypocrites Category:Curse Bearers Category:Murderers Category:God Wannabes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Rulers Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Married Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Revived Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gunmen Category:Reactionary Characters Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Siblings